


Dirty Laundry

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Issac catches his ghoul in his room and sexy times abound.Porn without plot and a thirst fic.





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Goddamn it Romero! Jewel thought to herself she was so upset with him right now.

She felt like dragging the other ghoul out of his bed and beating the shit out of him.

She told him last night that the laundry needed to be done and he brushed her off.

Telling her not to nag him and that he was going to start on it soon.

After he finished playing a round of super smash bros.

With their friend knox and her being the kind and patient soul that she was.

Left them alone and peice so they could play and have their guys night.

And now look at what happened she didn't even have anything clean to wear.

So she had to resort to borrowing clothes from their master.

Issac wasn't home right now so she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Going up to her master's door she pushed it open and crept inside.

Going through his wardrobe she picked up a nice grey suit jacket.

It was way too big for her but oh well she didn't care as long as she was clothed it was fine.

She was just about to try the coat on when she suddenly heard the door open and the necromancer froze.

'' Jewel what are you doing in my room?…"

Issac then stopped in his tracks ignoring her intrusion.

The toreador eyed her up and down the ghoul looked like a deer caught in a headlights.

She was wearing a firey red lingerie set with the see through lacey bra and panties.

And her garter belt and fishnet stockings with the dark red pumps.

And the beast within issac shifted and hunger and lust swelled within him.

Issac had to clear his throat to get his mind off the growing erection in his pants.

Jewel quickly sputtered out a apology and tried to explain herself.

And when she tried to cover herself her cleavage poked through her bodice abit.

Showing off a delicious view for the vampire before her.

Not being able to control himself much longer Issac waltzed over to Jewel.

Issac then tilted her head and the ghoul trembled she thought he was going to hit her but to her surprise he didn't.

'' Jewel has anyone ever told you you have the most beautiful brown eyes i have ever seen?" He asked the necromancer was confused.

He was complimenting her not that there was anything wrong with that.

But surely she thought he'd punish her for sneaking into his room surely if she was still with William he could have whipped her for her trespasses.

Not wanting to be rude the ghoul quickly straightened up and stuttered a reply.

'' No they haven't um my eyes are boring master just regular plain old brown." She replied hastily.

The ghoul was nervous and that fueled the vampires lust for her even more.

'' Nonsense your eyes are very beautiful just like you are.

And that lace lingerie looks very nice on you too the red suits your skin tone.

And makes your curves stand out prominently."

Issac complimented again and this time Jewel blushed.

She didn't think she was beautiful whatsoever but if Issac felt she was beautiful.

And if he felt anything positive about her then she was glad.

To accept whatever attention and affection he gave her.

The toreador locked the door behind him startling her.

At first but seeing the lust in his eyes made her heart flutter.

Picking her up Issac carried her bridal style to his bed.

And laid her down sending a wave of butterflies in her stomach.

The necromancer whimpered and Issac shushed her  
Just relax.

He muttered before trailing his hands down the meat of her thigh.

And lowering his hands to rub soothing circles around them.

Jewel giggled it tickled and Issac lowered his mouth near the femoral vein in her thigh.

And gave a few experimental licks the coldness of his tongue.

Made her wiggle and Issac held her down in place to stop her from moving.

Once she calmed down the toreador sank his fangs into the vein and drank the blood that swelled from the wound.

Absolutely delicious finally some good quality blood and virgin too.

She tasted like raspberries and cream with a hint of sweet wine.

And he licked the wound close before trailing kisses back up her thigh.

And running his hand through her underwear the ghoul spread her legs.

More allowing her master better access to her nether regions.

'' Very good my pet master is very pleased with your cooperation." He purred.

Pulling down the lacey panties Issac palmed and stroked her earning a few moans from the ghoul.

The two kissed hungrily and after several minutes Issac grew tired of the gentle foreplay it was time for the real fun part.

 

Once he made sure she was wet enough for him to continue.

He freed his erection and dropped his pants to the ground.

Kicking them off the bed completely once he was done.

He gripped her legs placing her legs over his shoulders and thrusted into her.

Jewel yelped and issac rubbed her thighs soothingly as a apology.

And groaned she was so tight and so beautiful and all his.

And at first he thrusted into her roughly but slowed down ramming into her lazily.

And the ghoul clutched the silk bed sheets moaning in pure bliss and pain.

Issac bent down and bit into her neck drinking her blood.

As he rutted into her her breasts bouced and the beast wanted nothing more.

But to drain and turn her but Issac forced himself to control his dark desires.

After a few minutes he felt himself getting ready to cum.

And the ghoul trembled underneath him wrapping her arms.

Around his neck in pleasure and excitement.

He came into her making her yelp and cry out from bloodloss and the intense sexual experience.

Issac placed a bloody kiss on her forehead and the ghoul fell asleep in his arms.

Lying her down Issac covered her with his blanket and tucked her in.

Taking out a medical kit he cut his wrist with his fangs and hooked it up to the machine.

Once he finished filling the blood bag with vitae he placed it.

On the nightstand for her to drink once she woke up.

Looking down at himself he noticed the blood from her hymen.

Covering his groin and legs and tsked his lips.

It was definitely time for a nice bath and maybe when Jewel woke up.

They'd take one together but for now he would bathe and get ready to leave.

For a business meeting today was a very busy day in itself.

The end.


End file.
